Chat perché… Raconte une histoire !
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Chez Delphine et Marinette, le chat perché nous lit des contes. À Poudlard, il donne des cours de Métamorphose. C'est un autre genre.


**Note d'auteur : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du concours "1, 2, 3... Riez" organisé le mois dernier par Ellie sur HPF, dont le mot d'ordre était : HUMOUR ! Et pour cela, elle avait créé des trios de personnages improbables sur lesquels il fallait écrire, des personnages qui n'avaient pas grand chose à voir entre eux, et créer une situation comique les mettant en scène. Elle m'a attribué le trio suivant : Parvati Patil - Minerva McGonagall - Rolanda Bibine. Autant vous dire que j'ai galéré mais je m'en suis sortie x) Il fallait aussi que chaque personnage fasse une blague/boutade lors du texte, pardonnez mon niveau blague Carambar xD**

 **J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous fera sourire, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit une histoire aboutie, j'ai un peu perdu la main, et puis l'humour n'est décidément pas mon terrain de prédilection, je suis le genre qui rigole bien dans la vraie vie mais alors pour faire rire les autres, là y a plus personne xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Parvati Patil avait toujours eu une affection prononcée pour tout ce qui était mignon, doux et de préférence ayant un cœur qui bat. En d'autres termes, Parvati adorait les animaux, ou du moins ceux qui peuvent décemment susciter de l'affection – disons qu'elle n'avait jamais nourri un grand intérêt pour les crabes des cocotiers ni pour les cloportes ou autres Veracrasses…

Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle aurait adopté tous les adorables pensionnaires de l'Animalerie magique du Chemin de Traverse, même Pattenrond aurait trouvé grâce à ses yeux, pourvu qu'elle eût un animal à cajoler et avec lequel jouer !

C'est donc tout naturellement, alors qu'elle se promenait en lisière de la Forêt Interdite pour un devoir de Soins aux Créatures magiques, qu'elle fondit d'admiration devant le magnifique chat tigré perché dans l'arbre devant elle, et visiblement cramponné à sa branche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Ooooooh ! s'écria-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'exaltation. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là-haut toi ? Tu es perdu ?

Elle s'approcha de l'arbre, essayant d'attendre la branche la plus basse, mais peine perdue, c'était un pin et le tronc était lisse sur au moins trois mètres. Et le pauvre minet devait bien être à cinq mètres du sol… Pas de doute, il était monté dans l'arbre sans avoir la moindre idée de comment en descendre.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je vais trouver comment te faire descendre de là, et puis je t'adopterai, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

L'air particulièrement sévère du chat ne sembla pas la refroidir un seul instant, pas plus que lorsqu'il cracha avec férocité et se cramponna encore plus fermement à sa branche comme si la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était descendre de son perchoir.

Parvati réfléchit quelques secondes à comment le faire descendre de là. Elle était douée en sortilèges, mais un sort de Lévitation sur un animal la tentait moyennement – supposez qu'elle soit déconcentrée et laisse tomber la pauvre bête en chute libre. Les chats retombaient certes sur leurs pattes, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Non, la meilleure chose à faire était de pouvoir léviter jusqu'à lui, et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'un balai ?

Fière de son idée, Parvati regarda autour d'elle, espérant voir un joueur de Quidditch revenir de l'entraînement pour l'appeler à l'aide. L'idée d'aller jusqu'aux vestiaires la tentait moyennement, la proximité en général des installations de Quidditch lui était assez désagréable, même pour les matchs. Voler n'avait jamais été son fort, elle gardait un souvenir amer d'un cours de vol pendant lequel son balai avait brutalement choisi de ne plus léviter et était retombé brutalement au sol du haut de ses 4 mètres… et elle avec. Cinq ans plus tard, elle en gardait encore une sensibilité dans la fesse gauche, mais c'était une information classée secret défense.

Un grand soulagement s'empara d'elle quand elle reconnut au loin le professeur Bibine, munie de son balai de surcroît. Adepte de Divination qu'elle était, Parvati fut sûre d'une chose : c'était le destin qui l'envoyait ! Elle se retint de trépigner sur place en songeant qu'aussitôt le sauvetage terminé, elle adopterait cet adorable chat et rendrait jaloux tous les autres élèves de Poudlard, surtout Hermione qui trouverait son chat orange bien vilain en comparaison du sien !

— Professeur ! s'égosilla-t-elle en faisant de grand gestes. Professeur Bibine ! Venez vite, un chat est coincé dans un arbre !

Bibine parut hésiter avant de se diriger vers elle. Son air sévère intimida un peu Parvati mais la pensée qu'elle aurait bientôt un adorable animal de compagnie lui donna de l'aplomb. Et puis que diable, elle était une Gryffondor !

— Je suis professeur de Vol, moi, pas pompier volontaire, maugréa Bibine une fois à côté d'elle. Où est-il ce chat, miss Patil ?

Elle suivit la direction indiquée par Parvati et, au grand étonnement de cette dernière, un petit sourire fendit ses lèvres.

— Ah, c'est _ce_ chat-là…

— Il est adorable non ? répondit Parvati, ravie de voir l'intérêt de son professeur. Vous croyez qu'il appartient à quelqu'un ? Je n'en ai jamais vu de plus adorable !

— Oh je pense bien, pour la bonne raison que ce chat, miss Patil, il s'agit de votre directrice de maison…

Parvati se figea, stupéfaite. Et comme pour répondre à Bibine, le chat cracha férocement.

— Mais… Ca ne peut pas être un Animagus, murmura Parvati. Le professeur McGonagall se serait retransformée depuis longtemps !

— Croyez-moi, je sais ce que je dis, si vous regardez bien on voit les marques de ses lunettes autour de ses yeux…

Parvati eut l'étrange impression que la situation amusait beaucoup le professeur Bibine qui ne semblait pas pressée d'aider la directrice adjointe de Poudlard à descendre de son arbre. Elle constata malheureusement qu'elle avait raison et soupira piteusement – avant que l'idée ne lui traverse l'esprit que si son professeur ne pouvait plus se retransformer elle-même, et qu'aucun sortilège ne pouvait l'y aider, elle pourrait bien avoir besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle…

— Elle ne pourra plus jamais se retransformer ? chuchota Parvati avec espoir.

— Oh si ! s'exclama Bibine, ruinant à nouveau tous ses rêves. Mais disons que depuis son séjour à Ste Mangouste cet été, votre professeur de Métamorphose a quelques soucis avec son Animagus…

Un nouveau feulement lui répondit et Parvati ne put retenir un petit rire à l'idée que le professeur McGonagall essayait désespérément de faire taire sa collègue tout en tâchant de ne pas dégringoler de son arbre.

— Minerva, vous avez passé l'âge de jouer à chat perché je crois ! se moqua Rolanda.

Le chat leva les yeux au ciel et afficha un air blasé et tout à fait méprisant, sans pour autant rétracter ses griffes profondément plantées dans l'écorce.

Au loin, un grondement leur fit tourner la tête, pour apercevoir un ciel gris foncé qui se dirigeait vers elles. Nul doute qu'un orage se préparait et qu'il valait mieux rentrer avant de finir trempées jusqu'aux os.

— Bien, il va falloir que je vous aide à descendre Minerva, n'en déplaise à votre orgueil, fit Bibine avec un sourire. Je vous aurais bien laissée prendre l'air là-haut, mais la pluie arrive et comme chacun sait… dans l'eau, minet râle !

Sa plaisanterie fut accueillie par un feulement fou furieux et un éclat de rire de Parvati, vite remise de ses rêves perdus et très intéressée par l'échange entre ses deux professeurs. Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant à Poudlard – enfin… intéressant pour elle quoi, parce que les pétrifications en deuxième année, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en quatrième année, c'était bien gentil mais bon… Si, à la limite l'AD l'année précédente, ça c'était chouette, mais bon, là pour une fois, c'était juste pour elle, elle aurait enfin quelque chose à raconter dans la Salle Commune !

— J'arrive Minerva, lança Bibine en enfourchant son balai, ne bougez pas !

McGonagall émit un soupir las et lui jeta un regard noir. Le professeur de Vol n'eut qu'à donner un léger coup de pied sur le sol pour s'élever de quelques mètres. Lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur du chat tigré, celui-ci ayant presque doublé de volume sous l'effet de la colère, elle lui jeta un sort de lévitation et la fit se poser en douceur sur son balai devant elle. Minerva McGonagall planta aussitôt ses griffes dans le bois avec un grondement menaçant.

— Minerva ! s'exclama Bibine avec indignation. Ce balai est à la pointe de la technologie aérienne, son aérodynamique est parfaite, soyez aimable de ne pas l'endommager ! Vu le salaire de misère que vous me versez, Merlin sait quand je pourrai m'en payer un autre…

Parvati éclata de rire mais se tut aussitôt en voyant le regard courroucé que lui lança son professeur de Métamorphose. Bibine se posa au sol et le chat bondit du balai, semblant plus qu'heureux de retrouver la terre ferme. Et alors que Parvati – ayant une affection prononcée pour tout ce qui est mignon et doux si nous ne l'avons déjà dit – se penchait machinalement pour le caresser, le chat la fusilla du regard et disparut pour laisser place à Minerva McGonagall vêtue de sa robe de sorcière et coiffée de son chapeau pointu, l'air aussi sévère que le chat qui se tenait précédemment à sa place.

— Miss Patil, dit-elle d'une voix pincée, vous serez gentille de ne pas me considérer comme une peluche, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me gratte derrière les oreilles.

Bibine étouffa un petit rire derrière elle et McGonagall fit volte-face.

— Quant à vous Rolanda… Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait descendre, mais à l'avenir épargnez-moi vos plaisanteries douteuses et vos jeux de mots sur les félins. D'autant que je me permets de vous rappeler qu'à ce compte-là, des blagues sur vous, je peux aussi en faire quelques-unes…

— Je demande à voir Minerva… répliqua Bibine avec un petit sourire moqueur.

— J'ai le vague souvenir d'une année où vous étiez Capitaine de Quidditch dans l'équipe de Serdaigle et où vous clamiez à qui voulait l'entendre que la Coupe était à vous et que vous réduiriez en miettes l'équipe adverse…

Parvati vit Bibine pâlir légèrement et écouta attentivement, consciente que ce qui allait suivre pimenterait encore davantage son récit auprès de ses camarades.

— Il me semble bien qu'il a dû s'écouler… une bonne minute lors du dernier match de l'année avant que vous ne vous preniez un Cognard, alors que vous étiez en train de hurler sur un de vos coéquipiers, et que vous dégringoliez de votre balai… On peut dire que vous êtes tombée de haut ce jour-là, n'est-ce pas ?

Bibine paraissait sur le point de découper le professeur McGonagall en deux mais se contenta d'un « On me l'a déjà faite celle-là » avant d'esquisser un sourire forcé auquel Minerva répondit par un petit rire satisfait. Puis le professeur de Métamorphose se tourna vers Parvati qui blêmit légèrement, craignant de se faire transformer en tête d'épingle sur le champ si elle osait ne serait-ce qu'évoquer ce qu'il venait de se passer…

— Miss Patil, je vous remercie de m'avoir aidée, même si ce fut anecdotique.

— Professeur, si je peux me permettre… pourquoi ne pas vous être retransformée une fois… dans l'arbre ?

Minerva McGonagall émit un petit soupir mais son léger sourire prouva à Parvati qu'elle ne lui tenait pas rigueur de la question.

— Comme l'a dit votre professeur de Vol, mon séjour à Ste-Mangouste suite aux cinq sortilèges de Stupéfixion que j'ai reçus l'an dernier a quelque peu endommagé ma capacité à me transformer. Disons qu'il est assez fréquent que l'animal prenne le pas sur l'humain, et que je me retrouve dans des situations embarrassantes comme celle que vous venez d'observer. Et il m'est impossible de me retransformer tant que l'animal n'est pas rassuré, ce qui était loin d'être le cas avant que je ne descende de l'arbre, car voyez-vous, j'ai beau avoir fait du Quidditch de haut niveau dans ma jeunesse, mon Animagus, lui, a le vertige… La magie a le sens de l'humour, n'est-ce pas ?

Parvati acquiesça, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait rester grave à l'annonce des problèmes de son professeur ou rire de son désabusement. Elle fit un peu les deux, ce qui lui valut un haussement de sourcil circonspect de la part de McGonagall.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, miss Patil… Je compte sur votre discrétion, vous ne raconterez ce que vous avez vu à personne n'est-ce pas ?

Parvati eut une vision d'elle métamorphosée en carafe et condamnée à passer le restant de ses jours sur une table de la Grande Salle, sous l'œil satisfait de McGonagall. Elle hocha vivement la tête.

— Bien. Sur ce, je suppose que vous avez du travail, je vous invite à vous y remettre.

Et le professeur de Métamorphose tourna les talons dans un majestueux mouvement de cape avant de s'éloigner du château. Parvati se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer depuis quelque secondes et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais.

— Merci miss Patil, fit le professeur Bibine, je crois que vous m'avez offert un des meilleurs souvenirs de mes années d'enseignante à Poudlard ! Minerva McGonagall coincée dans un arbre, c'est absolument magique !

Parvati esquissa un sourire hésitant, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Bibine posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

— Comprenez-moi bien, miss Patil, j'ai pour Minerva le plus grand respect et j'ai le souvenir de longues discussions passionnantes avec elle sur le Quidditch et la politique sorcière, mais elle est parfois tellement convaincue d'être sortie toute armée de la tête de Jupiter qu'il est parfois bon que son égo en prenne un petit coup. Et puis c'est bon pour mon moral !

Parvati acquiesça avec un sourire amusé. Une pensée lui traversa soudainement l'esprit :

— J'espère que la prochaine fois qu'un tel incident se produira, elle ne croisera pas Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione Granger… Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver !

Bibine lui fit un clin d'œil et murmura avec un sourire :

— Eh bien, ce sera l'occasion de savoir…

Dans un grand éclat de rire, Parvati compléta :

— … s'ils sont félins pour l'autre !

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'ai un peu rendu Parvati nunuche, pour les besoins de l'histoire (oui on se trouve les excuses qu'on peut), et puis pour Bibine j'ai fait dans le freestyle parce qu'on en connaît si peu du personnage que je me suis dit qu'en lui inventant cette facette un peu brute de décoffrage et peu discrète devant les élèves je ne risquais pas d'endommager de trop le personnage...**

 **Oui, j'ai casé une petite référence au fait que Minerva = Minerve = la déesse qui est sortie toute armée de la tête de Jupiter (lui collant au passage une migraine pas possible j'imagine...), mais ça ne fait pas partie des "blagues" de mon texte qui sont (oui, je précise parce que c'est pas forcément évident, j'en sais rien, tout le monde n'a pas forcément un humour Carambar comme le mien xD) : "dans l'eau, minet râle" (minérale, hahaha), "tombée de haut" (ouais, rapport au balai, toussa toussa) et "félins pour l'autre". Oui, je sais qu'en principe faut JAMAIS expliquer des blagues au risque de perdre tout l'effet comique, mais bon x)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


End file.
